Daylight
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: {High School AU} When a group of teenagers stay on an island surrounded by a lake, they don't expect the waters to be infested with huge fish with sharp teeth and a craving for human flesh. But there's something else in the water: something much bigger, far more deadly, and much hungrier. And it's coming for all of them. BirdFlash, Angelfish, Superbeetle, Tim/Gar. T for violence.
1. Prologue

**New story. I'm losing inspiration for my other ones, sorry guys. So, this popped out after my recent obsession for horror shark attacks :| I don't even know why. *sigh***

**So-o-o-o-o-o, I introduce Daylight to you! The main pairings are BirdFlash—Wally/Dick—and SuperBeetle—Jaime/Conner. The last one isn't that popular, but whatever. I think it's cute. The main focus isn't romance anyway: it's the sharks. Duh.**

**Other pairings include Tim/Gar, slight Cassie/Artemis, La'gaan/M'gann and drunk!Bart/Jaime. **

**T for violence. Like, heavy violence. Oh, and a few make out sessions. Hehe.**

**Enjoy~ this is short bc it is the prologue. I'll give the ages of the characters in the first real chapter, but in this one know that: Conner is 18. Wally is 16. Dick is 15. Jaime is 13. And a 5-year difference between lovers isn't that bad, so don't flame me and tell me that Conner is a pedophile, ok? I don't wanna hear it.**

* * *

"We're going to die." Jaime hiccupped again, swallowing a sob. His tone was tinged with hopelessness and tears were streaming down his face, the salty water quickly washing them away.

Wally was too overcome with grief to saying anything, his green eyes wide and shiny with tears. He was shaking in the water, not from the temperature but from shock.

Conner grasped Jaime's arm, gripping it tightly. His blue eyes were wild but his tone steely as he said in a steady voice, "We are _not_ going to die, as long as no one panics." He gave Jaime a pointed look.

The 13-year old flailed in the water, one arm still being held by the ebony. Conner let go, and the younger boy disappeared under the surface, a strangled scream escaping from his mouth.

"Jaime! Calm down!" Conner yelled, supporting him so he could breath. Jaime kicked his legs, taking a few deep breaths, his dark eyes terrified.

"Dick….he's gone. It got him. It just—I didn't even try and help." Wally whispered, sounding shattered. His red hair was slicked down with water, his tracksuit ripped and bloody.

"It wasn't your fault." Conner said, still trying to help the hysterical Hispanic boy. He grabbed both of Jaime's wrists and lifted him partly out of the water, glaring.

"Get yourself under control." He snapped, and let go. Jaime slipped under the surface, gasping and choking on the salty water. Wally stopped shaking and glowered fiercely at Conner.

"Don't do that, he's just a kid! And besides…" the ginger cocked an eyebrow, trying to get his message through; it worked. The ebony narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, his eyes slowly trailing over to a crying Jaime. He patted his shoulder, offering him a forced smile.

"We need a plan." he finally said.

"Oh really? So we can get eaten, like Dick did?" Wally's voice rose in volume with every word. He stifled a sob, one hand locked on Jaime's wrist so he didn't sink.

"No, so we can survive." Conner snapped back, blue eyes like lasers. Wally didn't say anything, just pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Guys...I—I think it's coming!" Jaime's gaze was locked on a spot far off in the distance, and Conner could faintly make out the outline of a huge fin, black and deadly. More tears were falling down the Hispanic boy's face, but Conner ignored him as a plan suddenly formed in his head.

"What if I was to distract the shark?" he said slowly, looking at Wally for approval.

"No way." Wally muttered, shaking his head and spraying Conner with water droplets.

"If I can get close enough, I can—"

"No, no, no!" Jaime's voice cracked as he stared at the talking teen. He pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and fixed Conner with a horrified stare.

"Jaime—"

"Don't, ok? We both know perfectly well that if you go out there, you're dead! The shark will get you."

"I'm still here too." Wally mumbled weakly, looking across the ocean to the approaching creature.

"I don't need your permission." Conner snipped back.

"I can't—can't let you go that easily…" Jaime said softly, tears forming in his eyes. Conner cast a look at Wally, who bit his lip but nodded, getting the point.

"I'm sorry." Conner swam a bit closer and then kissed Jaime on the mouth, meaningfully. And before anyone could do anything else, pushed off strongly towards the shark.

"Conner!" Jaime screamed, kicking forward. But Wally held him back, sighing sadly. The younger boy pummeled the ginger with his fists uselessly, knowing it had no effect. The fin glided even closer to Conner, and then disappeared under the surface. The ebony paused, floating as he looked around, face hardening.

Jaime screamed, "_Conner_!" once more, burying his face in Wally's shoulder where the water didn't lap over his head, choking on his own words. Wally felt his eyes burning with tears.

Conner disappeared underneath the water, and Jaime's screams notched up a few pitches. Wally began to swim in the opposite direction, towards the tiny atoll in the distance. He dragged Jaime with him, who was too overcome with sadness to even move. Panting, his face wet with sweat, water, and tears trickling down his face, the ginger pumped his legs even faster.

He looked back for a second to see a pool of blood floating on the surface, a fin disappear in the other direction. He swallowed hard and paused, looking down at Jaime, who was limp. He saw blood leaking from his own jacket, which wasn't his. It was Dick's. Just saying the name in his head made Wally want to collapse, and stop swimming. To just give up. But for Jaime's sake, he had to keep moving. He didn't want to get eaten. Dick would want him to survive.

Wally remembered the last time he saw his beloved; Dick was about to get chomped in half, but his blue eyes were bright. His ebony locks were damp with water and blood, and his black tank top was ripped at the shoulder. He was looking straight at Wally, a sad smile on his face.

Right before the monster killed him. All the blood, drifting everywhere.

Something clicked in his mind as he slowly dragged Jaime towards the tiny piece of land; some useless fact that Dick had told him on the boat that didn't seem so useless anymore.

Something about a shark seeing blood from a mile away? No, that wasn't it. It was…smell. The shark could smell blood from a mile away. Wally looked down quickly, flailing in the water, mind blanking as he stared at the trail of blood. It was coming after them, he thought. But in how long?

Wally picked up the pace, shoving Jaime even harder, arms and legs working furiously to propel him forward. He felt waves of water that hadn't been there a few minutes earlier push him back. He swam even faster, his feet almost touching the bottom on the bank, pulling a seemingly half-dead Jaime with him. He could feel the shark coming up behind him, probably a few feet away but he kept going, throwing the younger boy onto land and scrambling up behind him.

Turning, he screamed at the top of his lungs as the shark lunged forward to bite off his head.

* * *

**The next chapter will start off 3 days earlier, and lead up to this point. Then, I will continue this. **

**Please review. I'll try and update at least once a week, and if I get a few reviews, maybe tomorrow or the day after.**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Only one review. Eh, you guys can do better!**

**Character ages: **

**Wally is 16. Conner is 18. Dick is 16. Jaime is 13. Cassie is 1. Artemis is 16. La'gaan is 17. M'gann is 16. Garfield is 14. Bart is 14. Tim is 15. **

**Read on~**

"C'mon, Dick!" Wally laughed, throwing his bag into the truck and putting a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes when the ebony didn't even appear in sight, probably still in the house. The one-week vacation that Central City High School was allowing the students was the perfect opportunity to take his uncle's advice and stay on the island that was free for booking.

"Don't be impatient." Dick chided, strolling past the gate, dragging his bag along the gravel driveway. Wally turned and climbed into the driver seat, starting up the engine.

"You got rocks in there?" the ginger teased as the ebony slammed the car door behind him.

"For your information, West, I have all the supplies you forgot." The younger boy huffed, buckling his belt and giving him an evil look. Wally just chuckled and backed he truck up.

"So who are we picking up?" he asked the ginger.

"Let's see. Conner is driving M'gann in his new convertible; Bart, Jaime, La'gaan, and Cassie, and Artemis are taking a van; and Kaldur, Roy, and Zee are staying back for finals." When he said Artemis, his face hardened and his eyes turned cold

"What about Garfield and my little brother?" Dick asked quickly, and Wally blinked, saying, "Oops. Right. We're late to get them, actually." He slammed his foot on the pedal, shooting down the lane, past a few cars, and sharply rounded the corner. Dick grabbed the seat, muttering prayers under his breath.

Wally laughed loudly, hitting a button to lower the windows and blasting Thrift Shop on the radio. Dick loosened up, grinning as the wind ripped through his ebony locks.

"We're going to a private island! Whoooo!" the ginger's voice was joyful as he tore down the road and parked roughly on a curb outside a coffee shop. Outside, two boys were waiting. One had pale green eyes, messy brown hair, and was shorter than the other, blue-eyed ebony. The ebony was lugging a huge silver suitcase behind him, and the brunette was dragging a much smaller black one.

"Hey, Timmy! Garfield! Get in, you're late!" Wally yelled out the window, unlocking the door. The two put their bags in the back, and the ebony closed the trunk.

Both teens jumped inside, and he locked the doors before taking off at an illegal speed. Gar hastily put on his seatbelt, smiling widely at Tim, who just looked out the window before saying, "Dick, aren't we going 26 miles over the speed limit?"

"Um, right. Wally is driving. What did you expect?" he grinned over at the said teen, and he responded by accelerating forward, at an even faster speed. Gar turned pale, gripping the seat very tightly. A wicked grin spread across their crazy driver's face.

"Please don't kill us." Tim sighed, crossing his arms. He slipped on his shades, eyes already squinting in the heat.

"No promises!" Wally laughed wolfishly, turning and entering the freeway, speeding past cars and swerving wildly around slower vehicles.

By the time they got to the dock where the others were waiting, it was twenty minutes past noon. Wally parked and jumped out, popping open the back to get the bags. Waiting for them was a crowd of people, most of them talking and laughing, looking up at the big boat named Young Justice.

The youngest looked to be a dark-haired Hispanic boy, maybe 14, who was talking to a bouncing older blonde girl with her hair in two braids. A brunette male was running around the entire group, grinning widely. An angry looking guy with black hair and a dark green shirt seemed to be yelling at a much taller and muscular ebony guy. A short, amber-eyed girl with pale skin was looking between the two and biting her lip nervously. A tall blonde girl with sharp black eyes had her gaze locked upon the incoming boys, and called out to them.

"Took you long enough." She said to Dick, ignoring Wally completely. The ginger gritted his teeth, threw all the bags down onto the pavement, and slammed the trunk harder than necessary. Dick pursed his lips but didn't say anything, his blue eyes locked on Tim and Gar, who had joined the group.

Artemis struck up a conversation with him, one hand on her hip. Wally stomped off and asked Conner, "We ready to go?"

The oldest in the group broke off from arguing with La'gaan and nodded, blue eyes cold and unflinching. He stared coldly at Jaime and Cassie, who were laughing loudly, and both immediately shut up, withering under the other's stony stare.

"Don't look so excited, chum." La'gaan hissed, shoving past Conner. He was holding a messy green duffel bag as he stood on the edge of the dock and tossed it onto the boat.

"He's such a—" the rest of Conner's insult was drowned out by the noise of the motor starting. He crossed his arms as La'gaan smirked, holding out a hand to help the closest person onto the boat, which happened to be Jaime. The younger boy smiled gratefully and climbed aboard. Conner clenched his fists, M'gann looking confused.

"Guys, dump your stuff over here and get on. Conner and I will put them away." Wally instructed, his voice still tight. He glanced at Artemis, his hard mask wavering as everyone dropped their bags by him and climbed onto the boat, talking amongst themselves.

"So, big guy, got your eye on anyone?" Wally asked, picking up two bags and slinging them over his shoulder.

"Hm." Conner made the mistake of letting his eyes dart over to Jaime before snapping back to Wally. The ginger smirked, and then a thoughtful expression slid over his face.

"Isn't he the youngest? And aren't you the eldest?" he asked, heaving the bags onto the deck. Conner had three bags and two suitcases in his hand as he followed Wally, nodding.

"A five year difference, am I right?" he asked, securing the luggage in the compartment and moving aside so the ebony could deposit his burden as well. After a few trips, all the bags and suitcases had been locked in the compartment, and Conner finally decided to answer.

"Almost, yeah. It doesn't matter anyway. He's too young." He sighed, turning and heading back to the main floor. The boat had three levels—the boiler room, then the main deck on top of that, and then the observation floor on the very top.

"You should try at least. Who knows? Maybe this trip will change things between all of us."

As Wally said this, his determined green eyes were fixed upon Dick. The younger boy was smiling and laughing at something funny M'gann had said. Conner didn't bother answering; he simply went up to M'gann and began to flirt as best as he could. He didn't have a single clue on how to get Jaime alone to talk or anything, so he just did what he usually did.

"Who's ready to party?" Wally yelled, swinging onto the top deck and dangling from the tall mast. Everyone looked up and cheered, but Dick's eyes were filled with concern. His fear of heights stretched to everyone he loved around him, especially Wally. For reasons he didn't know himself, he felt an urge to be around the ginger constantly.

The said teen jumped off and ran for the control room, starting up the boat motor. Laughs, smiles, and words of eagerness were exchanged among the teens as some headed up to the top deck to be in the rushing wind, or those who stayed down and looked out the clear glass windows.

The boat suddenly lurched forward, and some teens fell. Jaime stumbled and almost hit the floor, but grabbed at the nearest person he could find, which happened to be Conner. He immediately let go, fear enveloping him, but relaxed when the older teen simply steadied him. Jaime stammered out a thank you, blinking when a faint smile flashed across Conner's face.

M'gann almost fell as well, but La'gaan caught her, his dark eyes warm as he helped her sit on one of the benches. She smiled brightly in return and patted the seat next to her. He cast a quick glance at Conner, who didn't seem to notice, before sliding over the polished wood, his leg touching hers. The brunette smiled nervously.

"Thanks." M'gann beamed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looking out the window as the boat lurched again. Dick fell out into the aisle, but quickly jumped to his feet, huffing.

"Walls, be careful!" he yelled in the direction of where Wally was steering. The ginger chuckled, hit the auto-steer button, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Sorry bout that babe," he grinned, throwing an arm around the shorter boy, who hid his blush by saying, "You can't really drive anything, huh?"

Wally pouted, removing his arm as he turned for the stairs. He grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him up as well, grinning wildly as the wind whipped at his hair and shirt. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he stared out at the sparkling azure water. The sun was high in the sky, and the ocean was clear of most boats. They passed a smaller fishing canoe, almost running it over. Garfield laughed loudly, and Tim rolled his eyes behind his shades, though a fond smile spread over his face.

"So where are we going again?" Cassie asked Artemis, flicking her braids to the side and peering up at the taller blonde. She sighed and said, "An island that Wally's uncle booked for us. It's about an hour from here and surrounded by a freshwater lake."

"Cool!" Cassie's light blue eyes lit up as she leaned over the railing, water droplets pelting her face. Artemis smiled slightly and tied her hair in a messy bun, leaning over the edge as well. This trip would have been much more fun if Wally hadn't broken her heart. It was two weeks ago that he dumped her, saying he was gay. Of course, she knew who for—it was rather obvious he was in love with his best friend—but she was still hurt beyond repair. Her solution was to give Wally the silent treatment until he apologized.

"Wine? Beer? Vodka? Sake?" Wally rummaged through a fridge sitting to the side, calling out whatever he saw.

"I'll take a beer!" Bart called out, grinning widely. His emerald eyes gleamed as he snuck up behind Wally and snatched a bottle from a shelf in the fridge. He darted away when Wally swore at him good-naturedly.

"You're underage, little cousin." The ginger reminded the brunette, who ignored him and chugged down the beer.

"Uh…" Jaime frowned and blinked hard as he stepped out into the sudden light, greeted with the sight of his friend drinking. Besides Garfield, who was always hanging out with Tim, Bart was closest in age to him.

"Not cool, her-man-o!" Bart pouted and swayed when Jaime gently took away the bottle from him and handed it back to Wally. The ginger flashed the Hispanic boy a grateful look before dumping the mostly empty bottle in the trash.

"Hopefully it'll get out of his system soon." Wally grimaced as Bart fell over, his head hitting the rail with a loud crash. Jaime winced as he passed out, and dragged him onto a bench with a bit of difficulty.

"Are you serious?" Tim sighed, looking from the drunk boy to Garfield with his mouth turned downwards in a cute frown. Or at least Gar thought so. Startled by his own thoughts and trying to distract himself from them, he stared out to the smooth ocean. Little ripples lapped light at their boat, and if he looked behind, whitecaps streamed out behind them like a long white tail.

A radio suddenly blasted a rap song, and Artemis called out, "I request some Pink!"

"Guns N Roses!" La'gaan requested.

"One Direction!" Gar screamed, clapping his hands loudly, and laughs echoed and were swallowed up by the wind.

Soon enough, Wally disappeared under the top floor to steer the boat into a cud-de-sac that turned out to be a long lane surrounded by trees. Dick stuck his head out of the window and grinned joyfully, whooping as his head were almost taken off by a tree branch. He pulled back inside to see Wally propped in the swivel chair, drinking Red Bull and steering with his feet.

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed, and the ginger smirked, sharply swerving to the side and stopping the boat suddenly.

"AH!" La'gaan yelled in surprise as he toppled over the thick metal railing and landed with a splash in the lake. M'gann covered her mouth with both hands, stifling a giggle. Surfacing and spitting out water, he smoothed his hair back and glared up at Wally, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry dude." He called down, motioning for Conner to help him with the bags. Dick also stayed back as everyone jumped off the boat, Cassie and Tim losing their balance on the edge of the mossy dock and tipping back into the water. La'gaan smirked at them as he pulled himself out of the lake, shaking his head and spraying everyone near him with a warm mist.

Artemis deftly landed on her feet, not bothering to see if everyone else was ok, and looked up at the house. It was huge, with large glass windows and two sliding doors. As far as she could see, there were six pools, two smaller ones that were probably hot tubs, and a winding river that snaked around the house.

"Wow." Garfield breathed as he helped Tim out of the lake. The younger boy screamed and ducked when Cassie sprung up behind them, throwing handfuls of water.

"So, aren't you guys glad you know me?" Wally yelled loudly, and everyone cheered.

**Ending it here. It's kind of long, and I spent a while on it, so please review!**

**~samx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Reviews help me write, ya know!**

As soon as all the bags and luggage were unloaded from the boat and dumped on the floor in a big pile, Dick whistle loudly. Everyone came running from various places where they were exploring, and gathered in a circle, each picking up their stuff.

"So, we need to decide rooms." Wally said, and immediately everyone began talking loudly, announcing who they wanted to share a room with and which room they wanted.

"I call sharing with M'gann!"

"I'm her brother, not you."

"Who wants to share with me?"

"Cassie, you talk in your sleep."

"Gasp! I do not!"

"Yeah you do."

"Well I'm sharing with Tim."

"Uh…"

"Well I want a room on the top floor."

"I call dibs on one too!"

"You can't call dibs."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well I want my own room!"

"So do I!"

"Guys, guys!" Dick whistled again, rolling his eyes when the voices and arguments died down and heads turned to look at him sheepishly.

"Let's start with the youngest." Wally diverted his gaze to Jaime, who flushed, as he was the center of attention.

"Bart, but where is he?" the Hispanic boy said slowly, and his eyes widened.

"Still on the boat." Wally replied, not seeming concerned at all.

"I'll help you get him." Conner stated, not asking or even looking at Jaime before stomping out. Jaime bit his lip and followed him outside, almost slipping on the wet dock.

"Careful." Conner sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. He swung his legs over the side of the boat and squinted up into the sun, trying to see if Bart was awake. He turned and had to smirk slightly when Jaime slipped and skidded a few feet on the wooden floor. He carefully stood up, glowering at a smirking Conner, who simply said, "Told you."

Jaime ignored him and climbed the stairs to the top deck, groaning when he saw Bart fast asleep on the floor, snoring lightly. He picked up the skinny teen as best as he could, carrying him awkwardly towards the stairs. Conner approached him, supporting Bart's legs as they made their way down the spiraling flight of stairs. Jaime grasped the railing with one hand so he didn't slip, eyeing the ebony, who was walking backwards without holding anything.

About halfway back to the island, when Bart was being hoisted over the edge of the boat, Jaime slipped again and fell into the water. Conner rolled his eyes as the younger boy surfaced, spitting out water. He dropped Bart on the deck just as Jaime grabbed the wooden pole, trying to haul himself up. Conner grabbed his hand to pull him up, but a slight ripple in the smooth water made him hesitate. Narrowing his laser blue eyes, he saw a dark shape the size of a large dog rapidly approaching Jaime, who was still trying to get out of the water.

Conner's eyes widened, and with one powerful pull, he yanked Jaime out of the water just as a huge silver fish with glowing green eyes and sharp teeth leapt out of the water and slammed into the pole where Jaime had been seconds before with incredible speed and strength. The pole splintered, the broken wood falling into the water. The Hispanic boy had landed on Conner's chest, grasping his shirt tightly in fear.

"It's gone, I think." The ebony said quietly, carefully sitting up so that Jaime didn't fall back into the water.

"W-what was it?" Jaime asked, rolling off of him and shivering. His dark hair was wet and fell into his eyes as he looked up at the sun and wished the rays would shine directly on him.

"A fish. A really huge one." Conner was already throwing Bart over his shoulder and striding back to the house, taking such long steps that Jaime had to jog to keep up.

"A fish? Just one?" Jaime puffed out, shaking wet strands of hair out of his face. Conner nodded, busting open the doors to the main room. Most of the teens were still there, sitting on chairs, the couch, or the floor and chatting. Tim looked up as soon as they entered, sharp as ever.

"Why are you wet? Did Conner push you?" Wally frowned as he stood in front of the two. Jaime didn't say anything, just shivered in his shirt-sleeved shirt and faded jeans. He had left his jacket back on the boat.

"Of course not. He slipped and fell in." Conner said, and the ginger narrowed his eyes, turning to Jaime.

"He didn't push me." The younger boy mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"But we saw something in the water. A huge fish, with long teeth." The ebony told Wally, whose frown deepened.

"That's impossible. Uncle Barry came here last week and there was nothing…" the ginger argued, crossing his arms. The room fell silent, eyes locked on the three boys—four counting an unconscious Bart. Jaime shifted uncomfortably and moved to grab Bart from Conner's shoulder. Wally and him were arguing so much that they didn't notice when the Hispanic teen dragged Bart to a room and dumped him on the bed, covering him with a sheet. He closed the door softly and walked back into the main room.

"There can't be any fish, Conner! None that big anyway."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Wally."

"You're seeing things. It was probably a tuna fish."

"Tuna fish don't attack people. Besides, it was too big."

"You aren't telling the truth!"

"I am, just ask Jaime. He saw it too."

"Right, I bet you just scared him into believing it."

"Just…"

Conner turned away, shaking his head and pushing past Tim. Jaime, who was trying to squeeze the water out of his shirt, looked after him before telling Wally, "It was a really big silver fish." the ginger knitted his brows, lost in thought.

"Well, you got Bart, right?" Wally sighed in relief when Jaime nodded.

"If it was only one fish then maybe it swam away. Fish usually swim in schools." He added, and eventually everyone began to talk again.

"Have you decided rooms yet?" Jaime asked Garfield, who grinned and nodded.

**Hm. Who should share rooms with who?**

**Review please.**

**~samx**


End file.
